Checkmate
by Azygous
Summary: Light and L decide to play a game of Chess... however, nothing between these two ever goes as planned. Smut! Oneshot! Light x L yummehness! :D


**Woohoo! I finally got this finished! This is just your standard Light x L smut fanfiction. Wrote this in two nights, stayed up very late, so it may have a few dodgy bits which I wrote in a delirious, sleep-deprived, yaoi-obsessed state, plus i'm not too used to writing smut! :D Hope you enjoy! And HEY SARAH! Hope you like too! :D**

"Light... would you like to play a game?"  
Light looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow at the messy haired detective crouched next to him on the bed.  
"What kind of game... and should'nt we be focusing on this case?"  
"Yes... I guess, but..." L stared deeply at Light, "I fancy a break, and I believe it would be very interesting to play a game with you, its not often I meet someone with the same level of intelligence as I... and, 'what kind of game you ask?' I'd say, merely a board game, a board game against you would be quite pleasing, chess perhaps?"  
Light closed the screen, and placed the laptop on the floor,  
"Sure, I fancy a break too"  
L got up, and walked towards a cupboard on the other side of the room, and via the chains that linked them dragged Light along with him; Light was slightly apprehensive at having to share a bedroom with his arch rival, although he kept in mind the saying "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" ... though Light considered that this saying was more appropriate for L, considering he was under constant scruetiny for being Kira, and Light had to avoid the traps L kept laying out for him... it would actually be much better if he was far away from L, as far as possible.

L reached into the cupboard and pulled out a dusty box, "Here we are..."  
He janked off the cover, and laid out the checkered board on the floor,  
"So Light... would you like to be Black, or white?"  
Light looked up and stared into grey piercing eyes, "Surely this can't be a test?"  
White symbolised purity, angels, the divine, gods...  
"I'll be black" He immediately blurted out, trying to pick the opposite of what L expected L picked up a few Pawns, his face impassive, "Very well then."  
After the board had been set out, L probed at his lips with a single finger, staring at Light with a look of deep thought.  
"How about we add a wager to this game...?"  
"Eh?"  
"Well you know..." L picked up his White King and held it at an arms length, examining it curiously, "It'd make this game more exciting would'nt it?"  
"Erm... well, I don't know, what exactly is this wager?"  
"I don't know, whatever you want it to be, if you win the game, you get to decide your prize, if I win, I decide mine"  
"..." Light was understandibly confused, a 'prize'? And I can decide it? He pondered over what exactly he could choose to be his prize. Seperate beds? More free reign? Although Light was slightly caught up in his wonderings, his attention focused on considering L's alterior motive, if there was one... Could this simply be a friendly game?

With L, Light somehow doubted it.

"Fine Ryuzaki, I'll agree to this 'wager'..."  
He thought he heard a faint chuckle from Ryuk, funny, how every single thing they did together escalated into a fierce mental battle.

**(I apologise for this bit, I was going to write about their chess game battle, but I realised I totally forgot everything about chess. I may write in this bit later on, for now just pretend I wrote an epic chess battle here! xD)**

"Checkmate"  
Light let out a growl and looked up from the board.  
"...You win"  
"Indeed..."  
L shifted, a strange glint forming in his eye, and moved to sit on the bed.  
"Light, would you join me?"

He moved to sit beside L, a puzzled look on his face.  
"No no no Light, on the floor"  
He knelt down before L, unsure of what the detective was planning, and not realising that he was practically bowing before him.  
"Okay Light... for my prize, I wish..." He narrowed his eyelids, finger pressed to his lips. "I wish for you to suck me off."

Light stared at L, mouth gaping slightly, he wasn't sure if he had heard the detective correctly so asked L what he had just said.  
"I said, I would like to you to suck me off... ah, you might not understand that slang, I mean oral sex... fellatio, the process of-"  
"No, I mean, WHAT THE HELL RYUZAKI!"  
"What?" An annoyingly innocent look had spread across his face.  
"You want me to suck you off! Why! Do you realise what a ridiculous request you've just made!"  
"Ah, but a request is a request Light, you agreed to the wager, therefore I am entitled to have my prize, sexual gratification,  
is that too much to ask?"  
Light didn't know how to respond, he didnt know what to say, he just sat there with a bewildered look on his face, he couldn't argue against it really, he had agreed to it, just as L had said, but still, if Light had won, he could've asked L to kill himself, would L have done it? There were limits, yes, this was different from being asked to commit suicide but the principles were the same... he could deny an unreasonable request, right?  
"I'm sorry L but..."  
"Hahhn, why does it repulse you so much just to do me this little favour?" He put on a sarcastic voice, "Is it too much for you? What are you afraid of?"  
"I'm not afraid..."  
"Then do it then" Replied the calm monotone voice.

Oh... so this is how it is? Light began to take this scenario as a challenge, "He thinks I'm too afraid, probably that Kira wouldn't dare do something as to be submissive to his greatest enemy, fine L, I don't really care, I'll give into your game just to show that fact"  
Light was slightly aware that he was just playing into L's hands, but the arrogant side of him just wouldn't let a game go unchallenged.  
Without much hesitation, he pulled down L's fly, and shifted down his underwear and boxers, only to find he was already erect.  
"Uh... L?" He was considering asking how the detective had got aroused... but thought against it, anyway it was quite beneficial, he could get this over and done with much quicker.  
"Yes Light?"  
"... Nevermind"  
Gingerly, he grabbed hold of Ryuzaki's length, feeling incredibly awkward.  
"Dont falter, he just wants to see my reactions" He began to slowly lick the tip, recieving a quiet "Mnn" from L, not sure how to fully go about his 'business', he drew more of it into his mouth and sucked on it gently.  
"Light..." The detective had bent forwards, staring at him curiously, and grabbed a handful of his hair. "You need to go deeper than that"  
L pushed down onto Light head, making him swallow up more of his member, Light gagged slightly, but tried to keep composture,  
he did as he was told, and sucked and slurped at it until he felt a tangy taste on his tongue.  
"Almost..." L made backwards and forwards motions with his hands which still gripped Light's hair, Light understood what he meant, and began to bob his head up and down.  
"Haaaaa, ahhhhh... ah ah...!" L arched his back into the air thrusting his cock into the back of Light's mouth and pulling at his hair with agonising force, "Ahhh... AH!"  
White liquid shot from his tip into the auburn-haired boy's throat, he gargled, about to spit it out, however L simply peered at him and commanded, "No"

"Urrrgh..." It didn't taste nice... at all... Light stared up at L, a soft blush on his face, he was feeling quite worn out, the situation was so... bizzare.  
"At least its all over with... right?" However Light felt the heat on his face, and began to inwardly smirk at the ideas that had popped into his head.

"What a nice release..." Said L, lacking much emotion, "So anyway Light, I-"  
He didn't manage to finish his sentance, L was pushed down onto the bed with some force, and pinned down by Light who was breathing quite loud and fast.  
"L... L..."  
He placed his lips onto the detective's with much fire, pushed his tongue into the others' mouth and was met with no resistance.  
"Haaahn..."  
Their tongues intertwined within the moist wet confines of their mouths, and Light pulled away, staring with amusement at L's bewildered face.  
"Ryuzaki... I want you..." He tried his best to seem like a hormonally-charged teenager, this of course, was all part of his plan, take advantage of the situation to get one above L, dominate him, blame it on the sexual frustration L had put on him, even if it were just for this night... it would give him enjoyment, nonetheless.  
"Light...? To be honest, I'm not quite sure why you're doing this... I never thought you were someone who masturbated nevermind become sexually charged..."  
He looked down on the pale skinned detective with much frustration, "Still trying to humiliate me, even when we're in this situation?"  
L reached forward with one hand, and grasped the bulge in Lights pants, making him emit a genuine sigh.  
"Well, I guess in this case I'm wrong"  
His hands didn't stop there, he snaked his hands down into his underwear and pulled out his throbbing erection, and began to stroke his hands along it.  
"Urghhh, haaa... aahn"  
"You're quite big aren't you?"  
Light almost lost himself to the pleasure, making his blush deepen, he was supposed to be getting one over L! Not climaxing over a hand-job... he was also embarassed about getting hard so quickly, and getting hard over a man! And not just any man,  
the person he loathed most in the world... but, sacrifices must be made...

He ran his hands underneath L's shirt, feeling his very thin and frail figure...  
"I've never been this intimate with someone before you know... I must admit, its a strangely nice feeling"  
"I'm really not surprised you've never been intimate with someone L"  
"Oh, then why are you getting intimate with me now?"  
"Because..." He didn't really want to talk much, so forcefully pressed down his lips onto L's.

"Urgh" L's ministrations had increased, and he felt his climax approaching.

"No wait..." He pushed L's hands away, "Let me... enter you..."  
"Quite frisky today aren't we Light?" He gave the faintest smirk. "However I simply get the feeling that this is just an act..."  
"Wha- eh? No, I..." L wrapped his arms round Light's back.  
"If you want me so bad, let ME do it."  
"Uh..." Light struggled to keep up his act, and his temper. "No, Ryuzaki, I'd like to do it, please..."  
"No no no, Light, I'm allowing you to have sexual contact with me, so I deem it correct that I should decide what position to take..."  
"Well I'm the one who intiated the sexual contact so I deem it correct that I decide what postition to take!"  
"Does your pride not allow you to be the submissive one?"  
"This isn't due to pride, this is due to feelings!"  
Ah, that word... 'feelings', good to string it in there, Light thought inwardly. If he could make the detective believe that Light had some degree of emotions for him, then it could make things much more easier.

"Feelings...?" Replied L, with a tone of ludricracy, as if he had never heard of such a word before.  
"Yes Ryuzaki... feelings..." And with that gave a bashful look.

"Hm, hm!"  
Light gave a slight gasp as suddenly L hugged him close and nuzzled his neck.  
"Uh... L?"  
"This is what you're supposed to do in romantic situations right?"  
"Uh..."  
He wasn't sure what to do, he had expected... what had he expected? Truthfully, Light had no idea how he would react, but was pleased with the result, it was possible that L was putting on an act as well to deduce Light's true motives, however pushing L into unknown ground meant that he had the upper hand, he was positive L had never had any kind of emotional contact with anyone in his life.  
Killing innocent people never stopped him from protecting his identity as Kira, how could getting into a relationship with a man be any worse?

"I love you Ryuzaki..."  
Light gently kissed the top of his head, feeling his soft black hair shift against his nose... This really was quite romantic wasn't it? However Light cursed himself as soon as the thought slipped into his head, "Meaningless emotions... who really needs them when you're the god of the world?"

"I like you too Light..."

And, with that L quickly slid from under Light, and with a sharp kick into the side of his stomach, grabbed him and twisted him down so that he was the one lying on the bed.  
"Ryuzaki!"  
L then proceeded to wrap the chains that bound them around Lights wrists, effectively subdueing the ability for him to move his arms.  
"You see Light, in a relationship where neither one will submit, they must both fight for dominance, I believe that, right now I have proved my worth as being the dominant one here, in terms of physical ability..."  
"..."

So... L had beaten him... yet again...

He actually felt his nerves snapping... NO FREAKING WAY!  
"ARRRGHHHHHHH!"He began to twist and squirm violently,  
"Now, now Light, I have established dominance, now that is confirmed, we shall proceed."  
Light felt his t-shirt being lifted up, exposing his slender torso, he gritted his teeth as he saw L give him a smirk, and begin to lick gently on his nipple. "Ah... no, Ryuzaki!"  
One hand kept his arms in place above his head, while his other grabbed Light's neglected erection.  
"Guh... hahhh..."  
He felt extremly humiliated, however all he could do was lay back and take it. If he called all this off now, simply because L was on top, it would undoubtly make L ask questions.  
Lie back... and take it...  
He absentmindly wondered if Ryuk was still in the room, and considered the jibes he would get from him afterwards.

"Lie back... and take... Ahhhhh!"

He felt his entrance being parted open by L's slender fingers.  
Oh god, how it felt strange, Light could only bite his tongue and try to block out the sensations... Surely no one could actually get pleasure from this?  
"You're being awfully quiet Light, are you okay?"  
"Ahhh... what-what do you want me to say?"  
"Well... I assumed you would be more... aroused?"  
"I'm sorry for not meeting up to your expectations L" He muttered in a sarcastic tone, patience worn thin.  
"Nevermind... I'm sure i can make you a bit more lively."  
And with that, L plunged much deeper inside him, making Light squirm.  
"I've read about this before... there should be something here..."  
Light was on the verge on making a witty reply as to why L would be looking at information about this, until L curved his fingers and pressed a spot inside him that made him suddenly cry out and twitch in pleasure.  
"Fuck... fuck... don't scream like a bitch!" He yelled at himself.

L focused on Light, eyes full of a strange emotion that seemed to be that of curiosity and amusement.  
"Shall I enter now Light?"  
Light could only look upwards and stare at L through strands of hair that had plastered to his face by sweat.

"Just... do it..." He rasped out in a beaten, weak voice.

Light tensed up, as he felt L's erection poke at his entrance, moistened by pre-cum.

"It... shouldn't be too painful... right?"  
Without much preparation, L suddenly plunged into him.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"

He reached forward on reflex and dug his teeth into L's neck, clinging on as if it were for dear life.  
"Gah! Ha! Ha! Ah...!"  
"Light... calm down"  
"Calm down...? CALM DOWN!" Light was shaking, staring at L with a mad look in his eye.  
L saw that he was probably about to try and punch him in the face, so gently kissed his mouth and stroked his hair.  
"I'll be... gentle"

Light actually whimpered as he felt L's member thrust in and out of him.  
"It feels so weird... its so hot..."  
Pain and pleasure, what a horrible combination.

Getting used to the sensation, Light withdrew his lock on his neck, and laid back, panting, staring with slight sadistic amusement at the beads of blood that had formed from the bite.  
However L moved closer to his face, withdrawing the hand that had held his arms in place, and wrapped them around his body.  
"Don't let go... that makes me feel lonely..."  
Light stared at L with a weakened expression, does he... harbour any feelings?  
Not caring about his resolve or his aims, Light buried his fingers in the detectives hair and kissed him passionatly,  
moaning into his mouth when L began to stroke his erection.

He noticed how L's breath was getting erratic, he glared at Light with half-lidded eyes and a expression that Light couldn't help feeling aroused over.

"Light..."  
"Gyaa... AHH!"  
L had found his sweet spot, and began to hit it repeatedly until Light had been reduced to a groaning wreck.  
"Nyahhh! I'm going to- I..."  
"Light... come with me"

With that L buried his head into Light's neck and gave one last thrust, feeling the hot warmth being expelled inside him, and along with L's ministrations, Light gave a cry and released onto their stomachs.

"Haaa... haaa..."

They laid panting on the bed for a few minutes, until L pulled himself out and looked down upon Light.  
"So... how was it for you?"  
Too exhausted to reply to his satrical comment, Light merely janked at his hair.  
"I want you to tell me what you told me before"  
"...And that is?"  
"That you love me"  
Light merely growled, and turned onto his front, burying his head into the bed, "this is... so embarassing"  
What a way for a plan to backfire...

"To go this far... even I don't think that couldn't have been done without any emotion involved. I believe you actually do have feelings for me Light Yagami"  
He was prepared to retort with a "Yeah well you're wrong" but instead he just laid there with a overwhelming sense of disappointment weighing heavy on his heart. At least, he thought it was disappointment...  
"This is different for me, I've never had a relationship with one of my suspects before..."  
"Kira, Kira, its always with the Kira crap isn't it?"  
"I apologise Light, at a time like this you would like me to whisper nothings in your ear?"  
"No!"

He laid there, unmoving and silent, feeling thankful when he heard the bed shift, and soft patterings of feet exit the room.  
However his peace and quiet didnt last very long, since L came back almost immediately.

"Light...?"  
"WHAT!"  
He craned his head to look up at L, who was holding a bizzarely big lollipop.  
"Here"  
"Eh?"  
The lollipop was pushed into his hands, he stared at it for a while with a perplexed expression, as if it were an unsolveable puzzle.  
"And this is...?"  
"A gift."  
"Okay... why?"  
"Lovers give each other gifts right?"

Light gave an audible growl.

"Ryuzaki..."  
"Yes?"  
"Get out."  
L furrowed his brow, and shuffled out of the room.  
"I'm sorry that you are unable to accept our relationship..."  
"JUST GET OUT!"

The door slammed shut, and Light found himself staring at the lollipop with the same expression as before. Giving a quick glance at the door, he gingerly brought the oversized sweet to his lips and a gave a tender lick.

"Mmm... sweet."


End file.
